


Slow

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking it slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

Olivia settled over Peter, one hand holding him as she lowered herself onto him. She breathed, sinking down on him, loving the way he filled her. Peter gasped, hands coming to rest on her hips as he looked up at her. 

She moved, hands braced against his chest. Rising up and sinking back down, feeling him sliding even deeper inside her. His fingers flexed on her hips, not trying to guide her, letting her set the pace. She kept it slow, feeling the burn in her thighs, and the warm, sweaty feel of his chest under her hands. 

She bit her lip, muffling her groans, hearing Peter’s harsh breathing; conscious of the thin walls of Peter’s bedroom. Somewhere beyond them Walter puttered around, amusing himself with who knew what. 

Peter reached up, threading his fingers through her hair, pulling her down gently to kiss her. Olivia moaned into his mouth, the new angle hitting just the right spot. Then Peter moved, pumping hard into her, her cries lost in his mouth as she came. Peter shuddered as she clenched tightly around him, triggering his own orgasm. 

She collapsed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as their breathing slowly evened out. 

“Peter, are you in there?” Walter’s voice came through the door as he knocked hard. “I’m hungry. I thought we could go to that lovely dinner down the road that served such delicious soup.” 

Peter groaned, burying his face in Olivia’s shoulder. “Ya know, I hear there’s this thing called afterglow. Sounds kind of wonderful. Have you ever tried it?”

Olivia, laughed, the sound muffled against his shoulder. 

Peter sighed, before raising his voice. “Just a minute, Walter.”


End file.
